


Take Me

by Donna



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sensory Deprivation, breath play, extreme kinks, rope play, use of force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a simple nap turns into hell...or does it?</p><p>Warning: could be triggering to some, be warned. </p><p>From my own warped brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

Tommy makes his way naked from the bathroom to his bed, yanking the sheet and blanket off and throwing them to the floor next to the bed. Climbing onto the bed to lie on his stomach, his wet hair landing all around his face in dripping strands he stretches out naked. Moving both arms upward until his hands are under the pillow he sighs deeply as every one of his muscles gives a silent protest. Tommy has spent the better part of the weekend weeding and landscaping his mother’s property, staying until he thought everything was perfect. Nothing is too good for Tommy’s mom.

Tommy closes his eyes as he lays his head down on the pillow, the gentle air conditioning touching his damp skin which causes goose bumps to rise to the surface. The house is silent and Tommy takes a moment to appreciate the lack of noise that seems to constantly be a part of his life. Guitars, fans, airplanes, buses…all their noises jumble in Tommy’s head until sometimes he has no choice but to step back and take time to just relax…to stop listening.

Tommy is so deep into the silence that when the bed suddenly dips low under the weight of an intruder he is completely taken by surprise. His arms are yanked back behind him to cross in the center of his back, a pair of knees holding them in place. As Tommy raises his head to look behind him a hood is yanked over his head and pulled into place around his neck, the fastening pulled tightly together, leaving only an opening for Tommy to breathe through as well as an opening for his mouth. The weight is lifted off of his back as he is pulled to his knees, the body shifting to move in front of him until the head of a cock is placed at his lips. Even though Tommy cannot see his fear forces him to try and focus on finding a way to see through the hood, an act that is entirely futile from the start. A voice as soft and smooth as velvet says “No use fighting it, pretty. Open up and suck me, you know you want to!” Tommy shakes his head no and strikes out with both fists but he is easily overpowered by the man in front of him, his arms being held behind him in one large fist. The other hand comes down hard on Tommy’s thigh. “Come on, pretty one. I don’t relish the idea of hurting you. Give in and save yourself.” The cock at Tommy’s lips lunges forward until it is forcing its way into Tommy’s mouth. The hand pulls back his arms until they are painfully stretched to their limits away from his body. Tommy makes a slight gasp at the pain and the cock slides its way easily into Tommy’s mouth to the hilt, the size of it making him gag. The hand lowers his arms back to his body giving him some relief but his eyes are watering at the size of the man, who pulls back just enough to give him a chance at a quick breathe before pushing in again. Tommy loses track of time as his mouth is used brutally and the man above him moans with each push into Tommy’s wet mouth. Just before the man starts to shoot he pulls out, a gasp escaping from him as he turns Tommy quickly so that his head is once again at the top of the bed.

Climbing between Tommy’s legs the man nudges them open wide with his knees. Tommy starts to beg and thrash, a strong hand hold him in place as the man bends over Tommy’s back, pushing him face down to the pillow which is instantly removed from under Tommy’s head. In the next instant Tommy goes still, shock reverberating throughout his small frame. He recognizes the roughness of a noose being placed around his neck, the end adjusted loosely around his neck but just tight enough to make the point that the man wants to make. The other end Tommy realizes is being tied to the headboard of the bed. Tommy stays still, fear keeping him in place. “Now, if you will just be still and don’t move a muscle, beautiful one, we will have some fun and you won’t get hurt. But if you fight back…” Tommy quietly responds with “I’m yours, take me. I won’t fight you.” The man leans back and a hand slaps down on one of Tommy’s ass cheeks sharply. “MMMM, just as I hoped…”

When the man reaches his fingers to Tommy’s hole he realizes that Tommy is stretched and covered in lube. “Planning to get raped tonight, pretty? You’re nice and stretched as if you’re just begging for a big cock to take you.” Tommy answers in a shaking monotone “I was expecting my boyfriend to stop by, not to get raped.” The man chuckles softly as he slides his cock into Tommy, moaning at how tight he still is. “Oh well, maybe he’ll still stop by and we can have a party. He’s a lucky guy, baby. You feel amazing…” The man places a hand on either side of Tommy’s hips, his cock moving in and out of Tommy. In the back of his mind the fear is pushing away to a thrill as Tommy finds his body responding to what is happening to him. His cock is leaking on the sheet below him and he is dying to gain friction, to get off, the only thing holding him in place besides the cock in his ass is the noose around his neck.

Time passes by, the man continues to pound into him and Tommy is starting to lose his mind with the feelings coursing through his body. The man suddenly tenses and Tommy’s ass is being filled, the thought finally crossing Tommy’s mind that the man didn’t put on a condom. He and his boyfriend had been tested six months ago, no need for condoms anymore.

The man pulls out when he finishes and he carefully turns Tommy over on the bed, the noose still snug but not really tight, his arms pinned under his body and his hips held down. Tommy feels a set of lips slide over his aching cock and down to the root making Tommy gasp and struggle not to arch up off the bed. The hands move to his chest, the fingers pinching and pulling his nipples as the lips continue their torture. Eventually one hand makes its way to the noose around Tommy’s throat, pushing down just enough to cut off his airway for a moment, releasing as Tommy screams out and comes down the man’s throat. 

Once Tommy is sucked dry the voice returns, ordering “DON’T MOVE!” as the man climbs off the bed and leaves the room. Tommy is gasping for air, his body limp and still as the man returns. Tommy feels a wet washcloth making its way over his chest and stomach, finally making its way down to his hips and his cock, cleaning the sweat and come stains off of his skin. Tommy hears the cloth hit the floor and hands reach under the back of his neck, the hood loosened and then is removed. One by one Tommy’s arms are gently slid out from under his body and moved about, pin pricks fading as feeling returns to his fingertips once more. As Tommy blinks a few times his vision clears, the nylon noose then being removed from around his neck. He realizes that what he thought was a “real” noose was a safety line, with a quick release on the side between his neck and the headboard that can be released in case of emergency. As Tommy looks up he sees a smiling Adam looking down at him, a gentle kiss then planted on Tommy’s lips. “Hey baby. Did I do a good job of making your fantasy come true?” Tommy nods. “Better than I could ever hope for, baby. But I thought you said we’d play in a few weeks?” Adam laughs out “Of course I did, love! What fun would it be if it wasn’t a complete surprise! Oh, and by the way, I’ve thought up the perfect fantasy for me. How do you feel about being covered in a latex jumpsuit and…”


End file.
